


A Storm Coming

by SootheYourBoobs



Series: THE DARK KNIGHT RISES/THOR CROSSOVER [2]
Category: The Dark Knight Rises (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Bisexual Loki, Bisexual Thor, Cat Burglars, Charity Balls, Coming out of hiding, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Flirting, Kissing, Loki as Selina Kyle, M/M, Master Thief - Freeform, Minor Thorki, Natasha as Miranda Tate, Natasha undercover as Natalie Rushman, There's a storm coming, Thief Loki, Thor as Bruce Wayne, marvel/dc crossover - Freeform, the dark knight rises - Freeform, this one is longer than the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootheYourBoobs/pseuds/SootheYourBoobs
Summary: Loki and Thor meet again at a charity masquerade ball.





	A Storm Coming

Town cars arrive at a museum, dispensing the wealthier of the Gotham society for a tasteful charity masquerade ball. Thor decided he needed some fresh air, and pulled his silver Lamborghini up to the Valet.

Paparazzi lined the entrance and after Thor opens the door, his cane is the first to appear. Two of the Paparazzi notice and one chuckled to the other. "Another stiff, too old to climb out of his sports car."

It was then the second one said "No wait, that's Thor Odinson! Hey, Odinson, where you been hiding??"

The others hear him and suddenly all lenses turn to Thor, who pushes a button on his key fob after the cameras start flashing. He sends a pulse and all the cameras die. While the baffled press tries to find the source of their cameras malfunctions, Thor smiled a little and heads to the door.

When he reached the doorman, he said "I'm not sure if my assistant put me on the guest list-"

But the man smiled and said"Right through here, Mr. Odinson." He thanked the man and headed inside the museum.

He felt a little underdressed for such a lavish ball, being that he's pretty much the only one not wearing a mask. The expressively attired dance under falling confetti. Even Thor himself is struck by the ostentation.

He quickly spotted his burglar friend dancing with a deeply smitten rich man. He followed him from his apartment earlier. He wears a black  three piece [suit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/87/34/c8/8734c89ff02c0ca1c5f89e733d2088b6--thor-marvel-loki-avengers.jpg), a white dress shirt, the same green tie he saw him in after he robbed him, and a very thin, green and gold patterned scarf. But what struck him most was black and green [mask](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/20/39/de/2039de4952ffa97bd77d358b728117b4.jpg) he was wearing. There was even an quick instant where he spotted his father's ring on his finger.

"Thor Odinson at a charity ball?"

The billionaire turns to find Natalie Rushman, a successful businesswoman and philanthropist, standing beside him. She looked wonderful, as always, and was matching tonight.

It seems as if her favorite colors must be black and red, which she was sporting tonight. Her long flowing black [gown](https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQp39guIQXKzzbBYo5HxCYrjCbfNbbLejNbBpiqph0YCsPO44Qpkg), bleeding to red at the bottom, looked stunning on her; though the ruffled top was distracting. Her [mask](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/00/0e/4e/000e4e26e41c887b561ec65ffb640043--masquerade-halloween-costumes-black-halloween-costumes.jpg) was also black and red, her dark red hair fell in loose waves to her shoulders.

The blond smiled and asked "Ms Rushman, isn't it?"

She nodded and said "Even before you became a recluse, you never came to these things."

He nodded and said"True. Proceeds go to the big fat spread, not the cause. It's not about charity, it's about feeding the ego of whichever society hag laid it on.."

Her smile dropped and her expression turned sour. She said "Actually, this is my party, Mr. Odinson."

His eyebrows shot up and he said "Oh."

She nodded and said "And the proceeds will go where they should, because I paid for the big fat spread myself.

He nodded and said "That's very generous of you."

She said "You have to invest to restore balance to the world. Take our clean-energy project..."

"Sometimes the investment doesn't pay off. Sorry."

The woman chuckled and said "You have a practiced apathy, Mr. Odinson. But a man who doesn't care about the world doesn't spend half his fortune on a plan to save it..." She leaned in, green eyes locked on his blue ones, and her tone softened. "And isn't so wounded when it fails that he goes into hiding..."

They stared at each other for a minute before the redhead said "Have a good evening, Mr. Odinson." And he watched, intrigued as she glided away, looking over her shoulder a little for just a moment, before looking straight ahead. He smiled a little and then looked out to the crowd, eyes quickly fixing on the cat-like man.

_**@.@** _

Thor made his way down the staircase, mostly ignored by the other guest, but caught a few eyes. Especially the beautiful green ones that belonged to the thief - _Loki_. When they landed on the blond, he looked surprised, and a bit annoyed. The blond smiled the thief's date and asked "Mind if I cut in?"

The man turns, giving the blond a dirty look, but Thor wouldn't wait for an answer. The billionaire hands him his cane, and Loki rolls his eyes before the blond grabs hold of his arm. He tightened his grip just a little, before letting go and moving his hand down to his slim waist.

He moved his hand to his lower back and urged him forward, pulling him against him before they slowly started moving with the rest of the crowd.

Loki slowly rested his hand on the blonds broad shoulder before his other hand is now held in Thor's free hand. The server glares at him. And Thor gives him an amused smile. "You don't seem very happy to see me."

Loki muttered "You were supposed to be a shut-in."

The billionaire said "Felt like some fresh air; might do me some good."

The beautiful thief looked around a little before looking back at him, asking "Why didn't you call the police?"

He smirked and said "I have a powerful friend who deals with this kind of thing..." Trailing off to give his partners look a quick once over. "Pretty decent look for a cat burglar."

That earned him a sly smile and the man asked "Yeah? I thought about adding some cat ears, but thought it would be too brazen, Would you agree?"

Thor nodded and said "Maybe a little, yeah."

"So who are you pretending to be?"

"Thor Odinson, eccentric billionaire. Who's your date?"

Loki's eyes shifted over at his date whose clearly annoyed, before his eyes flick back to the blonds. He said "His wife's in Ibiza. She left her diamonds behind, though. Worried they'd get stolen." A grin slowly spreading across his face. He's a sly, wicked little one, he'll give him that. Confident too...More like cocky.

The blond chuckled and said "It's pronounced _'Ibeetha'._ You wouldn't want these folks realizing you're a crook not a social climber."

Thor sees that smoke drop, and anger slowly flash across his face. He swallowed and asked "Do you think I care what anyone in this room thinks about me?"

The billionaire smiled, genuinely smiled, and said "I doubt you care what anyone in this room thinks about you."

Those deep green eyes accentuated by the mask, scanned his face, expression almost unreadable, but definitely looking for something. Then he scoffed and said "Don't condescend, Mr. Odinson. You don't know a thing about me."

Thor sighed and said "Well, Loki Laufeyson, I know you were born in Westminster, bounced frok foster home to foster home your whole life and moved to Gotham almost six yearw ago to escape all your dirty work from London, am I right?"

Loki looked at him surprised and impressed before Thor continued. "And you came here from your walk-up in Old Town - modest place for a master jewel thief-"

"I do more than jewels, Sweetie."

"Which means either you're saving for your retirement - or you're in deep with the wrong people."

Whichever it was, he knew he was right. Loki then looked up at him through his lashes and hissed "You don't get to judge me because you were born in the master bedroom of Odinson Manor-"

"Actually, I was born in the Regency Room." He said, cutting him off.

Loki rolled his eyes and said "I started off doing what I had to. Once you've done what you had to they'll never let you do what you want to."

"Start fresh."

The thief shook his head and said "There's no fresh start in today's world. Any twelve-year-old with a cell phone could find out what you did. Everything we do is collated and quantified. Everything sticks. We are the sum of our mistakes."

The blond nodded and added "Or our achievements."

"The mistakes stick better. Trust me." Loki said, swallowing hard. 

The billionaire asked "And you think that justifies stealing?

The thief smiled and chuckled. "I take what I need to from those who have more than enough. I don't stand on the shoulders of people with less."

The blond smirked at the thought and asked "Robin Hood? 

Loki shook his head and said *I'd do more to help someone than most of the people in this room. Than you."

Knowing this man doesn't know about him and his other side, he said "Maybe you're assuming too much." 

That earned him a devious smirk and he leaned in a little, intentionally keeping his face a few inches away. But those lips were fairly close. "Or maybe you're being unrealistic about what's really in your pants other than your wallet."

The blond chuckled, feigning hurt and said "Ouch."

The thief grinned and Thor asked "You think all this can last?" glancing around at the sumptuous party. 

Loki followed his gaze and then looked back at the billionaire, who was still gazing at him. He tilted his chin up and said "There's a storm coming, Mr. Odinson. You and your friends better batten down the hatches-" he quickly leaned in, bringing his lips to his ear and whispered "Because when it hits you're all gonna wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave so little to the rest of us.." 

Thor felt his heartbeat quicken from how close the thief was, chills going down his spine. Little did he know that Loki has already expertly swiped his Valet ticket and the keys to his hot little ride out of his pocket; and they were now tucked safely away, inside his own. Thor licked his lips and said "Sounds like you're looking forward to it."

The beautiful thief pulled back and said "I'm adaptable." Before his left hand was seized in the blonds. Thor quickly pulled it up, earning him a slight "Ouch" before he realized that he and the washed up billionaire, were both eyeing the new ring on his finger.

Thor said "This ring does look better on you than it did in my safe..." Using his free hand to gently but quickly slide it off of his finger, before sliding it onto his own. His eyes then met the thief's through his lashes and said "But I still can't let you keep it."

Loki glares at him and Thor asked "Oh and what of my mother's Pearls?"

His partner smirked and said "They're in a safe place. Think of it like an insurance policy."

The billionaire smiled and asked "So that means I'll be seeing you again, my little fox?" Loki narrowed his eyes at him and Thor added "Or should I say _'cat'_ instead?"

The thief suddenly surged forward grabbing the blonds face in his hands before his lips were on his. Loki kissed him hard. To either trick him or out of anger, he wasn't entirely sure. The blond quickly kissed him back until he felt Loki's palms lie flat against his chest and pushes himself off the blond, disappearing into the crowd. Loki's date suddenly appears, pissed off and quickly handing Thor his cane. 

"You scared him off!" He said while quickly trying to weave his way through to get to him.

The blond watched as he went and said "Not likely." To no one.

_**@.@** _

After he decided he spent enough time at the party, he heads back outside and approaches the Valet. He pats down his pockets for his ticket and his keys and realizes he doesn't feel them.

He looked up at the young man and said "I'm sorry, I must have lost my ticket."

The man quickly said "Oh, your husband said you were taking a cab home, Sir."

His eyebrows shot up as he asked "My husband?"

**_@.@_ **

Loki grins as he guns the engine of the billionaires Lambo, swiftly weaving it around passing cars, and speeding up when it would be only him. Hopefully he doesn't attract the attention of the Gotham authorities, but also wouldn't care if he were caught.

He would simply tell them the same thing the told the Valet, and being the brilliant master liar he is, they could buy the very same lie. He kept thinking back to the party, dancing the with him, kissing him.

Part of him wants that to happen again while the rest of him is fueled with excitement for when the storm hits. And it will. And he hopes the has-been billionaire heeds his word for when it comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record, I would be ready to ruin lives if I had Natasha's dress...Or possibly wear it to my exes funeral if he was a piece of shit while he was alive. But I don't think I'd be able to pull this gorgeous life ruined if I was wearing it, but she would look great ❤❤.


End file.
